


A strange party

by fairyshipped



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Humor, Kind of an au?, M/M, The Investigation Team - Freeform, The Phantom Thieves - Freeform, the ships aren't the focus but they're there, too many characters for tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyshipped/pseuds/fairyshipped
Summary: The Investigation team and The Phantom Thieves unite their power in order to solve a case.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Pilot; The meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to write angst, I've tried to write fluff, I haven't tried to write smut, but I'm sure I'd fail miserably at it, just like the first two.  
> This was quite a random idea of mine, I thought I could make comedy work, somehow. I feel like this is just a shitpost of mine, but who knows, maybe this will turn out into something good.

"Listen up, peeps," the boy stood up from his seat, his face dead serious.

They were all sitting at their usual table at Junes, (which they pretty much owned at this point, like they had an invisible 'reserved' sign and any customers visiting knew better than occupying it) their team's headqarters, with Yosuke about to give a little speech to all of them.

"So we all know about the case that occured a few days ago and very rudely disrupted our holidays," he rolled his eyes at the thought, "Yeah. We might have our hands tied at the moment, but!"

"Why the hell do we have to listen to your speech?", Kanji interrupted his monologue, his annoyance quite distinctive in his voice.

"Yeah, we have a leader for a reason, you know.", Chie wrapped her arms in front of her, demanding for a good explanation.

Every member of the investigation team was looking at Yosuke reluctantly, except for Teddie of course, who was always supportive of him, like the little brother he was. He even mumbled a ' _I believe in you big bro!_ ', standing out from the rest of the resentful crowd.

Teddie had picked the nickname up from Nanako's continuous use of it when referring to Yu; they were all surprised the first time the words had left his mouth, with Yosuke's overdramatic reaction giving a sense of satisfaction to the rest of the team.

An inside joke going on for too long (although Yosuke had come to liking the thought of being Teddie's big brother, even if he would never admit it in front of everybody).

"Well, I politely asked our leader if I could be the one to inform everybody of our plans, and he gladly agreed!"

"He literally dropped on his knees and begged me for it.", Yu covered his smirk with his palm.

"I-I what now?!No I didn't!", he yelled, the palms on his face heating up immediately.

"Oh, so that's what I caught you doing yesterday! I thought I interrupted something...I shouldn't have," Rise was now playing along with Yu's story.

 _Finally, an opportunity to show off my wonderful acting skills._ , she thought, proud of herself for successfully embarrassing the brunette.

"Ew! I didn't need to know that!" the short-haired girl covered her eyes, as if the scene was playing off in front of her poor eyes. "And stop laughing Yukiko!"

"I-", a hiccup, "can't...can't help it!", she managed to say, her tummy feeling tight from the intensity of her snickering.

"I already told you guys! That never happened! So quit it Rise-chan! You're fooling everyone with your fat lies!"

"I can still feel his lips on my left foot. I never washed it after that."

"I-, you-, oh, shut up!", he slammed his body on the chair, flushing hysterically. To hell with his speech.

"Are you finished already? I don't have all the time in the world, I have another matter to attend to later today. So quit playing around and let's conclude our meeting, if you would be so kind.", Naoto pushed, and Yosuke grinned as she was the only person on his side apparently.

"So to sum things up," Yu started, "Well before I sum things up, Yosuke, you sure you don't want to be the one to explain all this?"

His head switched to the opposite direction from where Yu and Rise were seated, a very clear rejection to his question.

"Very well,", Yu took a mental note to apologize to Yosuke later, "We're going to be cooperating with someone else for this case.", he stopped, giving his teammates a few moments to process his words. "They call themselves The Phantom Thieves."

Meanwhile, in a lonely coffeehouse in Tokyo...

"So your cousin is a persona user too, huh," the black cat scratched the back of his head, then licked the fur above his paws.   
  
"You have to admit though," the girl lifted her glasses with a little push from her index finger, "The investigation team? Pretty lame name."  
  
"Futaba-chan! That's a very rude thing to say. And I think a simple name like that is just perfect!" Haru interjected, being her supportive self as usual.   
  
A loud groan sounded from the redhead. "If our team had a horrible name like that, I wouldn't even consider joining you guys."  
  
Her honesty could sting her friends just a little bit at times, but they wouldn't change her for the world.  
  
"I wouldn't allow something so petty to engage one's mind, Futaba-chan, not when there's a more important matter for that." Akechi fixed his tie, his formal look being a look he wouldn't give up even if his life depended on it.   
  
"And what is that?" Makoto's curiosity was fairly obvious but her questioning implied it to a much greater extent.   
  
"Naoto Shirogane."  
  
Two words. Two words that caused Akechi's hair to flounce.   
  
"Who could have thought that she knows about the metaverse."  
  
"Why does everything have to be a competition for you? Jeez, Akechi-kun. This is going to be just a friendly collaboration between us. No rivalries and competitions!" Ann was eating cake; a new addition to Le Blanc's _wide_ menu, another perfect recipe from Sojiro.  
  
"Oh. My. God. It's so good.", she pointed towards her now empty plate. Her mouth was still full with cake and she sounded icky. "Have you learned the recipe already, Akira-san?" she wanted to seem polite in her request but her eyes were as threatening as a spicy pepper when you've just bitten it and the heat starts to intensify.   
  
And so Akira couldn't help but nod, because he really didn't want to get burned.  
  
"So, like I ways saying-"  
  
"What the hell dude?!" Ryuji shrieked, looking at Ann as if she were the most disgusting person in existence.   
  
Everyone turned their heads towards the blonde, and there was an explosion of laughters in the room.   
  
The girl was pressing her tongue down the plate, trying to get every last inch of crumb left from the cake.  
  
"What? Why are you all staring at me like that?" she asked, oblivious of her actions.  
  
"You know you can ask me to get you another piece, right?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
  



	2. An introduction; Part 1

There were too many people in the room, and Le blanc was hitting a brand new record. There was no time in the past where the coffee shop had so many customers (visitors?) inside. It was a refreshing feeling for The Phantom Thieves.

Everyone from the investigation team was looking around in awe. So this was the secret hideout of the Phantom Thieves. It wasn't confidential at all.

But then again, it wasn't like the investigation team had much of a secret location as well. They held their meetings at the biggest chain store of Inaba in plain sight. Le blanc was at least isolated enough.

"What a beautiful painting."

"Oh wow! It's breath-taking!"

Yusuke hustled in front of the party, ready to explain the history behind the painting with passion.

"I'm glad you've been captivated by the Sayuri. It is a very special painting to me. I am more than glad to untangle its story to you all."

And so, Yusuke began his little tour.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa? I-Is that a talking cat?" the blonde boy's strong voice echoed through the room.

"Oh my, oh my!" Teddie followed up with his own comment.

Morgana looked at the bear menacingly. They were facing each other, doing circles as they stared each other down (or more like Teddie stared Morgana down, while the cat turned his head upwards if he wanted to see more than just Teddie's feet) with tremendous astonishment.

"Is that a talking bear?" Morgana finally answered to Kanji's question with a sarcastic comment in return.

And rightfully so, the Phantom Thieves thought. Was it so surprising to see a cat speak, when they had a perfectly able to talk bear by their side?

"And another thing," he paused, angrily trying to restrain himself from something, "I. Am. Not. A. Cat!" and with that, he headed upstairs, leaving everyone in shock at the -not a cat's- outburst.

"Well isn't that a moody cat." Yosuke commented, a groan audible from the room above.

"I'm pretty convinced," Ann tightened her right tress, "that Ryuji and Kanji-kun are the same person."

The two boys turned at her with wide eyes and a rather questionable expression before saying, "The hell?!", in unison.

"See?" she pointed at them to everyone.

The group focused their attention towards the two.

"There's no way in hell I'm anywhere near alike him. No offence, Kanji-kun."

"Y-Yeah, I agree. None taken."

The pair was growing fond of one another, because no matter their current topic of discussion they were both incredibly identical. Not as exceedingly analogous as everyone else made them to be, though.

"Alright then, we'll do this the long way." Futaba started, giving a nod to Rise besides her. "Number 1." she raised her index finger.

"You both have a pretty punk attitude and look, you know? Like, with the radiating blonde hair and your rebellious behaviour. Big factor." Rise started her argument.

She started pretty strong, and the boys glanced each other and immediately looked away as they made eye contact.

"Number 2." another finger.

"Look at Kanji's T-shirt. See that? It's a skull. Do you know who else calls himself Skull? You got it, it's our boy Ryuji!" this time Ann interfered, helping out the two redheads on their part.

"That's just a coincidence! You're overanalyzing this big time!" the two blonds nodded at each other, determined to repel any accusation against them.

"Not. It's plain truth." the youngest girl of the group moved another finger. "Number 3."

"You both have Personas of the Electrical type. Do we even need to list any more?"

"Oh, to hell with your bullshit!" they howled at the same time once again. "Fuck." and again.

"Stop it!"

They walked away in opposite sides.


	3. An introduction; Part 2

The air was heavy. It contained a smell of bitterness and competition. It was impossible for them to look each other in the eye without rushing at one another like wild dogs.

The first move was made by the boy, who shook his hand hesitantly enough to get her attention, only to regret it in the end.

She ignored the act, the uncomfortable atmosphere very obvious to both. He would not succumb to his friendly appearance, he knew the self that hid inside him.

And yet, one of the two had to take the first step, because now they were partners and no longer rivals. This futile cons had to stop.

And somehow, they finally saw each other.

"Detective."

Another stare.

"Detective." the other replied in the same manner.

And so began a session of critical looks that did not succumb, not even with the flaming match Ryuji handed over to Kanji, a necessary fragment to their supposed plan they had said, with the phrase 'for science' following right after.

"I see you're looking as good as ever."

"Likewise."

And with that, they fell in an absorbent silence once again. The way the room seemed to be shrinking in every passing of these very awkward seconds was unfathomable for the two detectives. They both had such overflowing pride, if they were to let even a tiny imperfection slip it would be a horrendous defeat, both to their reputations and their ego.

Thus, they both stood there with no plans of ever retreating; _I won't be the one to give up_. The cafe could be cloaked with fire and they'd still linger on to their little game.

"I'm anticipating our cooperation with eagerness, Detective."

"Let's hope it will be worth the commotion."

Their interaction provoked a myriad of indiscreet stares, but that was none of their concern.

"Alright then, we will discuss again after we have every detail gathered in our hands." the brunette finally cut their conversation off, Naoto nodding with soft movements.

"Until next time." 

They both let out relieved sighs as they walked away from each other.

The booth in the middle of the cafe was quite occupied, by certain four girls, two on each side.

The two girls on the right side of the table had their hands tangled under it, forming shapes with their fingers affected by the stress that contained them. It was the first time meeting them and wanted to make a good first impression.

On the side opposing them, the other two girls were more relaxed, with Makoto having her hand wrapped around the waist of the girl sitting next to her.They were always composed no matter what situation they were in, but when they were together it was even easier to maintain that attitude.

"You two are so adorable together!" Haru smiled her kind, honest smile, leaning in to Makoto's touch on her back.

The couple was flattered by their temporary teammate's words. "Oh you're so kind! The same applies to you two as well." Yukiko was the one to shoot back with a just as flattering response.

They kept exchanging compliments back and forth like crazy, until Makoto decided to interrupt them, "Let's settle on the fact that we're both cute couples. That would be fair, wouldn't it?"

"Tsk, ass-lickers." Ryuji found himself saying on the booth ahead, Kanji sitting right behind him.

A few meters away the two team leaders were seated on the stairs, watching over every single person inside the shop. They felt like they were guarding a prisoner that was about to turn paranoid if they weren't delicate enough.

"Do you think this was a good idea?"

"Not at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I really love the idea of Ryuji and Kanji being bros. It's not my fault they have so much in common!


End file.
